


The One Where Stiles Is Kidnapped (Again)

by sparkysparky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnapped by yet another supernatural creature. Also, if Derek could stop looking amused when he rescues him that would be awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Is Kidnapped (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for enigmatically who asked for KIDNAPPED!STILES. This is probably not exactly what you wanted bb, but I hope it will do for now. This concept is so fucking enticing, I might write more later. Right now I'm just trying to get back into the writing groove so it's short. Also, it makes no sense. At all. So...sorry in advance. enigmatically, I hope you find better kidnapped!fic soon!

Stiles didn't know how long he'd been trapped in the cave. It was still dark, or dark again--he didn't know how long he'd been knocked out--, but there was no moon visible to give him an idea of the time. The cave was small, and opened to a sheer cliff down to the rocky coast. No way out that he could find, unless he lost his mind and attempted to scale the cliff wall.

Strangely, there was a threadbare mattress against one wall, but no other signs of life. Unless he counted the small animal carcasses littered across the back of the cave, but Stiles wasn't going to go there. No sirree, not Stiles Stilinski. At least they weren't human.

He wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten here. He remembered leaving lacrosse practice and getting into his Jeep. He remembered hearing his tire pop, and swerving to the side of the road. He remembered shouting out as the door to his Jeep was practically ripped off, and then--

Waking up here. In this barren cave, with his head throbbing and one thought running through his mind. 

_Derek is going to kill me._

Well, hopefully he'd take care of the kidnappers first, and wouldn't _actually_ kill anyone. But metaphorically, Stiles was dead. This would actually make the fifth time this month alone that he'd gotten himself into a Situation, and the third time that year he'd been kidnapped. It was starting to become a theme. He was the Xander Harris of their little Scooby Gang, somehow extremely attractive to all sorts of evil creatures and yet not at all attractive to broody Alpha werewolves or gorgeous redheaded girls. He didn't think that was very fair. 

The cave was deep, but Stiles wasn't a fool. He was staying towards the front of the cave. Who knew what sorts of creepy crawly things lived in the depths. He'd seen enough horror movies to know the hero always got eaten if he went exploring. So he was going to wait right here, where there was a quick getaway if he didn't mind smashing himself to bits on the rocks. It was a lose-lose scenario, but Stiles wasn't thinking of that either. 

"Hey, if anyone's out there, I could use something to drink. And maybe a comic book or television or something? It's boring in here, and I don't do bored very well. Just ask anyone. I get very demanding and annoying and I really don't think you're ready for that. I'm an acquired taste, like brie or anchovies. Also, I think you should know that pretty soon a very angry man is going to break your door down and possibly maim you a little." 

Stiles paused for breath, but didn't hear anyone on the other side of the door. He sighed, and flopped down (carefully) on the mattress because standing made his head swim. He tried very hard not to think about what might be on the mattress. It was better than the hard ground. Not by much, but at this point Stiles would take what he could get. If he was going to wait around like a damsel in distress, he would at least be as comfortable as he could be to balance out the indignity of it all. 

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, idly counting the cracks in the cave wall to keep from losing his mind. He was just about to suck it up and look for a way out deeper in the cave, when there was a faint scratch at the mouth of the cave. A moment later, Derek pulled himself over the edge of the cliff, wolfed out and snarling. 

Stiles smiled and waved, unconcerned when Derek turned blood red eyes on him. "Uh, hey Derek. Fancy seeing you here. What brings you to this neck of the woods? There's nothing to see here, I'm just hanging out in everyone's friendly bat cave. Not that there are any bats, just me and this fabulous mattress." Derek growled at him, and Stiles decided that it was probably time to shut up. 

"Come here." It wasn't a question, and Stiles scrambled to his feet and awkwardly made his way over to Derek. The Alpha leaned in, burying his face in Stiles' neck, scenting him. The larger man's hands roamed over Stiles' body, checking for broken bones but really only making Stiles' skin break out in goose pimples. He didn't squeak but let out a very manly grunt when Derek licked the side of his neck, and he definitely didn't lean towards Derek for more when the older man pulled away. 

"Right. So. Now that you're done with your weird wolfy behavior, we're leaving right? Cuz, it's Thursday and Suits is on and I want to know if this is finally the episode where Harvey and Mike bone. Because you know they want to, right? They're just being idiots about--"

"Shut up Stiles." Derek, man of few words, turned around and waited, turning his head to give Stiles a pointed Look. It took Stiles a few seconds to catch on, and when he did he groaned. 

"Are you fucking serious, Derek? There is no way--"

"Stiles." Derek had a way of growling Stiles' name that shut him up immediately. It also got him hard in two point three seconds, but they weren't talking about that. 

"Right. Of course. Let me just jump on your back and we'll climb down the sheer cliff wall. Why didn't I think of that." Stiles took a deep breath, and thankfully the sheer terror of what was to come chased away any bit of arousal Derek inspired. 

He climbed on Derek's back, wrapping his arms tight around the wolf's neck and his legs around his waist. Derek took his weight easily, and with Stiles keeping his eyes firmly shut they started down the wall. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but when he opened his eyes again they were standing on a beach, the cave far away. Stiles took a breath, and then another deeper one, before untangling himself and dropping to the beach. 

"So, uh, thanks. For that, and everything. Did you find what took me? I don't remember much, but it was big and strong and ruined my Jeep." Really, that hurt worse than anything. Stiles loved his Jeep, and it always ended up collateral damage in Stiles' never ending battle with being a monster magnet. 

"It's been taken care of."

Okay, that didn't really answer Stiles' question, but it was better than nothing. Probably. "Great. Awesome. That's fantastic, actually. Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened, and can we not tell Scott and Jackson? They're already insufferable about that time I was kidnapped by the fairies." Another thing in the long list of things Stiles wasn't talking about. Ever. Especially not the flower crown they'd forced him to wear, or the glitter that had stuck around for weeks after Derek had rescued him. Again. And wasn't that getting old? 

Stiles said as much to Derek, and then ignored the way Derek's eyes lit up with amusement. He much preferred growly, scowling Derek to amused, warm Derek. It was much easier to keep from jumping growly, scowling Derek. Smiling Derek just made Stiles want to lean in and kiss him and kiss him and--

Stiles train of thought was cut off abruptly by Derek yanking him close, leaning down, and kissing the fuck out of him. Derek kissed the way he did everything else--with complete confidence and control. Stiles let out a muffled yelp, arms flailing about wildly until his spine melted and he couldn't do anything but press against Derek and kiss him back as best he knew how. 

When Derek finally pulled back, his eyes dark and heavy lidded, Stiles opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he could only manage to lick his lips. Derek's eyes followed the movement, but he didn't kiss Stiles again. Instead, he pulled away, leaving Stiles feeling bereft and lonely.

"Come on. Let's get you home, Stiles." 

Stiles thought about protesting, but home sounded awesome. Because home had a bed, and a father who was out of town at a conference, and no creepy supernatural monsters and no nosy young werewolves and he was pretty sure he could convince Derek to stick around. Try out that bed for more awesome kissing. So he just nodded, and followed Derek back to the Charger.

The night was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame, abrupt ending. This got longer than I intended and I really have to go to bed.


End file.
